Case File 30: The Homecoming Dance
The Power Purloiner 'is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars Summary New York, the "City That Never Sleeps", falls into a deep slumber. But who is causing this to happen? Featured Lineup: Purple, White, Silver Plot Andy returns from school again. He tries his best to return his life to normal after EDF fell apart. He's been working on the small scale again, chasing low life criminals. His sister, Amanda asks him about his day. She still doesn't know about the powers he got from ATR. All she knows is that they healed her brother. Meanwhile, at EDF, Tyler and Aaron are tracking down power signatures that seem suspicious. Ryan and Will are hard at work in figuring out what Sakura did to Fury to make him separate from Will. Will begins to cough something up strong. He has been getting noticeably sicker and sicker. He is glad to be freed from the Fury curse, but he's never been less healthy before... Back in New York however, Andy notices something strange. The entire city seems low energy. Amanda, her up beat self, seems to be so relaxed. Every where he goes, people are nonchalant. The next day, no one is waking up. Andy panics and turns on his TV, only to see a man named Mr Mysterious advertising his services to the sleeping citizens. Tyler and Aaron notice this, and go to New York. Andy goes to Mr Mysterious and asks who he is. He claims to be a magician who can awake people from trances. Andy instantly suspects that he is behind the attacks. Mysterious claims he did not do it, and is only capitalizing on it. He attacks Andy, and he fights back. Aaron and Tyler arrive and save him. the three morph and fight off Mr Mysterious, but he escapes in a haze of magic. The 3 discus what is going on, as Aaron puts up a protective illusion to prevent Mysterious from leaving New York. Tyler notices that every one asleep is in the same position, sitting in front of the TV on Mysterious's broadcast. They instantly figure out Mysterious was lying and go to fight him. Meanwhile, Sakura says the only way to win Raiden is to overpower him. When the 3 find Mysterious, they fight again, this time defeating him. He uses a Grow magic trick and grows to zord size. They defeat him with the StarFleet Ultrazord. As he turns to normal, everyone reawakens. But as they do, Mr Mysterious turns out to be amnesiac of what happened. Tyler plays bad cop, but he swears he knew of nothing. Just then, Sakura hits Aaron. She laughs saying the plan worked as well as she needed it to. "Well done Mr Mysterious! Thanks for your cooperation." "And you are?" Tyler asks "Puny human man, I am Sakura, the Sorceress. I used Mysterious as a decoy to sap all the human energy to feed my magic! All the messages, it was me!" "I don't care who you are, we will defeat you!" Sakura proves to be more than a match for the 3 tossing them around like flies. She laughs at their efforts and teleports away. The 3 take Mysterious to a hospital, and cover for him. Debuts *Amanda Finn *Mr Mysterious Trivia *'Comics/Movie/TV Counterpart: Ultimate Spider Man: Strange *Mission 43: The Magic Normal (Story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011